


Verses (not just)

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [45]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jaime writes verses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The gang stumbles upon a stash of Jaime’s old poems and letters.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 44
Kudos: 72





	Verses (not just)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit : Absent minded me forgot to add a summary when I posted it :(

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I adore you from afar,_

_Sapphire eyes shining so bright,_

_I wish you were my lady and I, your knight._

Tyrion looked up, eyes crinkling in an appreciative smile. “I never knew you once had the inclination to manipulate children’s rhymes into romantic lines like these, Jaime.” He shuffled through the sheets in his hand. “Look—” he skimmed past each with excitement “—there’s a lot more in here—”

“Give that to me—” Jaime tried to grab it away from him, but Sansa got there before him.

“Here’s another,” she gleefully announced, dodging the paper away from him. “Listen :” 

_Rubies are red,_

_Sapphires are blue,_

_My feelings for you_

_Are heartfelt and true._

She screwed her eyes, curious. “What’s it with you and sapphires? Some secret fetish?”

Jaime allowed himself a stealthy glance of those eyes he couldn’t keep his off. _I’d rather keep it to myself._

“Here’s another—” Tyrion browsed through it, but spared him the embarrassment of reading it aloud. “It again praises someone’s eyes, comparing them to stars and—”

“That’s again confidential.” This time Jaime took advantage of his brother’s lack of concentration and pulled away about half the bunch before Sansa confiscated all but the sheet Tyrion was reading from. But before Jaime could attempt to secure his treasure, she dashed away and out of his reach. 

“We’re in for a treat.” Bronn let out a long whistle. “I wonder who these love poems are all about,” he teased, leaping off the side of the couch to get to Sansa and grab one for himself.

“Guys—” Jaime tried to protest, appalled at the way his deepest thoughts and desires were being publicly exhibited “—It’s private. It’s—”

“Who is it about?” This time it was Brienne who had spoken. Still confined to her chair, she had not yet attempted to waylay one of his writings.

“Yeah,” Sansa joined in, eyes gleaming with malicious delight. “If you tell us, we’ll leave the rest of these lovely letters alone.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tyrion shot Brienne a look, then turned the page to another sheet stapled to the one he held and began reading. _“You looked lovely tonight—”_

“ _Now_ it’s obvious,” Brienne punctuated his recital with her inference, a pissed-off edge creeping into her tone, “definitely Cersei.” For someone as astute and observant as her, it was a surprise she’d overlooked the _sapphire eyes_ detail.

 _“I wanted to ask you out, but lacked the courage,”_ Tyrion continued with relish, slowing down, breathing emotions into every word, and Jaime hung his head, hoping he wasn’t going red in the face. _“How I wish I could drown in your eyes! Bluer than the bluest of skies, such beautiful oceans, they are. So deeply mesmerising that I could spend all day in them, forgetting the world—”_

“That doesn’t sound like Cersei,” Tyrion remarked, his eyes suspiciously darting between him and Brienne. “Our sweet cousin has green eyes.” He made a face. “And there’s nothing worth drowning in them unless you want to be soaked in venom.”

“It’s no big deal. Just a crush I had back then,” Jaime dismissed with a casual shrug. “At such a tender age I’m sure most of us tend to fall for whoever catches our fancy.”

“Give us her name, Lannister, and we’ll shut up,” Bronn tagged along, adding his share to the evil. “Because it sure doesn’t seem to be some random crush,” he concluded, glancing through the letter he was holding. “See this, for instance—”

“Give that to me.” Jaime managed to snatch it back before the damage was done.

“Too late, I did manage to get through a few lines,” Bronn gloated, then looking around at the group, in general, he began in a theatrical fashion. _“Never thought I’d run into you in my adult life. Never thought I might, one day, be given the opportunity to work with you. Never thought—”_ he came to a halt, brows furrowed as if he was taxing his brain. “I didn’t get to read beyond this, but the rest of it was on the same lines. All starting with _Never thought…_ ” His lips curved in his trademark crooked smile. “You did _think_ a lot, it looks like.”

“So we can narrow it down to someone who works with us,” Sansa thought aloud, her eyes, too, flickering towards Brienne whose attention was set on her phone. Aloof and indifferent, she kept her cool, as if none of this interested her a bit. But her fingers, he could see, twitched off and on, telling him she was paying attention.

“Yes, who could it be?” Tyrion shut his eyes in mock concentration for a moment, then opened them again to lock him in piercing scrutiny. “Now that Cersei’s been ruled out—”

“Margaery then,” Brienne guessed, still drowned in her phone, still overlooking the blue eyes aspect. _“_ So who else can it be? No one else, unfortunately, happens to fit his type, you see.”

Jaime felt a sudden urge to break her logic and assumptions. “Who told you Margaery is my type, wench?” He went and sat next to her. “I don’t suppose you know anything about my type—”

“Not much,” she dryly agreed. “Except that you like pretty—”

“Jealous, huh?” Bronn butted in, walking across to them. “You’re worried he still might be in love with one of our colleagues—”

“I’m not,” she hotly denied, making to get up, but Bronn set himself on her path. “Why would I be—”

 _“Time and again, I wish I were one of them,”_ Sansa began reading off a book that wasn’t his. _“I wish you’d look at me as more than a buddy, more than—”_

Pushing Bronn out of her way, Brienne rushed to her and grabbed the notebook before she could continue. “How did you get your hands on that? You can’t just read personal stuff like that.”

Jaime followed her, his interest piqued, his hopes rising, something telling him this wasn’t one-sided like he’d been thinking all along. “Who was it about, Brienne?”

“Just a crush,” she evasively dismissed, sounding just as _convincing_ as he had. “I don’t suppose it is of relevance anymore.” She shoved her notebook into her handbag, zipped it up and made her way to the door. “I’m leaving. I’ve had enough of this discussion—” 

_“Never thought I’d end up green with envy when you started going out with Renly,”_ Jaime began to recite from memory, every word on that page and every page he’d filled still sharp in his mind. 

Brienne halted, then slowly turned to him, her hand still on the doorknob.

 _“Never thought—”_ he followed her to the exit _“—every night you were out with him would be one where sleep would decline my company.”_

He paused. And she didn't budge either. “Jaime—”

 _“Never thought I’d pine for you from a distance even after all these years,”_ he went on, his voice shaking slightly when he recalled what an ordeal it had been for him. _“Never thought the day you called it quits with the pretty boy would bring me the best sleep ever,”_ he guiltily admitted. _“Never thought—”_

“ _—I’d end up being your type, after all,”_ she intercepted, bringing her hand to his cheek. _“Never thought you were such a poet and a romantic at heart, Jaime.”_ A smile, at last, brightened up those pretty eyes. “ _Twinkle twinkle little star?_ Really?”

“I was thirteen when I had composed those lines,” he defended his past self. “What more do you expect from a smitten teenager?”

“Isn’t thirteen a tad too old for _Twinkle twinkle_?” She still looked like she didn't entirely believe him capable of this. “It’s quite surprising, though, considering you never really got beyond teasing and mocking me then.”

“Adolescents can be like that, at times. As for my poetry skills—” wearing a pout, he wrapped his arms around her “—you’re asking for too much, wench. I did the best I could with whatever limited creativity I was gifted with.”

“Limited? Are you kidding me?” his brother shouted, pointing them to the fact that they weren’t alone. “Comparing her eyes to sapphires? Knights and ladies? If that isn’t fairy tale grade romance, what else is?” 

“Can’t blame me, can you?” Jaime sighed, allowing himself a good proper look at the eyes that never failed to enchant him. “You do have astonishing eyes. What could a poor guy do but pen lines in secret praise?”

“I’m flattered,” she murmured, wedging herself into his arms. “Those are the sweetest things anyone could say about a girl. Although—” blushing slightly, she fiddled with the button on his shirt “—I never imagined you fancied being a knight. You’d look pretty dashing in that costume.”

“We should try it out sometime,” he suggested, his mind beginning to run wildly, losing itself in his usual fantasies. “The knight and his lady.”

Her smile faltered. “I’m no lady,” she said, in almost a lament. “I lack the beauty and grace—” 

_“Time and again, I wish I were one of them,”_ he echoed her insecurity. Deciding it was time to put an end to her misconceptions, he hovered in, desperately wanting to kiss her, but held back, just shy “You’re nothing like any of them, Brienne. You’re the only one.”

“Then why don’t you get a move on with that fucking kiss and prove it, dude?” Bronn called out, impatient. “Or do you intend to switch careers to become a bard and write another hundred pages of verses before you actually do anything?”

“How about both?” Jaime replied, so softly that only she could hear, and brought his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking if I should keep writing these one-shots or stop with this. Do let me know if you'd like to read more of these.


End file.
